zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Eyes Are Opening
<< Part 1 of Event 9 "Not if you guys want to partake in one." I quickly spit out before any action is made. "Shut it scum! We're not falling for any TA tricks!" Christoper spits out. "Tricks? I offer peace since we're all in the same position, stuck with no way out and you call that a trick? But of course, I'd expect nothing less from you heartless brutes." I angrily reply. "Brutes? You have the nerve to call US heartless brutes? We don't go around killing people for no reason!" "Hah! Yes! Yes you do! Did you know that there is a girl who lives with me in my castle because I'm all she has? Because your army executed a poor girls family despite the fact they wanted nothing to do with this war? HCA is killing families and pillaging villages not just those that are connected to my army but those suspected, those around them. At least we don't go around killing villages anymore. No, we hunt out you rats because you hunt your own." I powerfully say and leave them speechless. They bow there heads. "Ty, is what you say true?" Drina questions. "Yes, and if you don't believe me, can show you. Lets call a truce. If you guys stick with me I might be able to get us out. I can let you meet this girl and you can see for yourself." I reply. "Its trick! Don't trust him!" Christopher shouts. "I could be and I couldn't. But either way I offer a way out. Your choice." There is a pause and silence. Each one shifts eyes at each other. "I'll follow you Ty." Ellie says as she steps forward with a smile. "I will too. But not for you, for Ellie." Christopher says. "We've been here for weeks, I'm not staying." Drina adds in. "Okay Ty, we're in for now. Now get us out." Christopher demands. "Gladly." I say with a sinister tone to frighten them. Christoper and Drina are uneased. Ellie smirks. Odd little child. There Once Was A Man Who Lived In A Hut... We all leave the cave and begin a journey to through the forest. It feels like days have been passing. There's been silence through out it. And it seems we've going around in circles. "Ty, you said you could lead us out." Chris says. I stare at the surroundings. Something seems different. We're being followed...This forest isn't big, it's just an illusion. But now who or what is causing this and why don't they want us to leave? Now as I recollect, Drina had said they've been here for weeks. So they must not be me permitted to leave. But for what? I assume the HCA knows of this but yet they haven't came to the rescue? Okay... let's say they do know they're here but they're keeping them here for a reason...Yes, that's it. This reason must be important and vital enough for them to hide them...from me. Or war. So they must have something important...no...one of them. The others are bodyguards. Now which one is it? Drina? Chris? No...The young one, Ellie. My senses feel something about her. Something completely new. Like... I dont know. I'll keep my eyes on her. "Hello? Ty?" Ellie's voice emits. "Huh? Oh what? Yes?" I loose my train of thought and muster to reply. "How old are you?" She ask. "15... I think. You?" I reply. "I'm 12." "Is that so? Hmm...you're pretty cute kid. What's a cute little girl doing in the army?" Genius question. "I..." She tries to say but is cut off by Chris, "Ellie! Don't say anything to him. That's my sister Ty, I don't appreciate your flirtatious vocabulary. You're known to be seductive and flirty." He replies. I'm kinda silent but honestly, I wanna snap his neck. "Haha I'll say! Look at him! He's gorgeous! How could he not be spitting game?" Drina flirtatiously speaks. Look Chris, now you have me saying "flirtatious". Another reason to snap your neck. Branches snap from behind us. We all get up and ready for battle. I'm in front, Ellie behind me, Chris and Drina behind her. Odd formation. Out of the trees comes a huge, terrifying spider...I hate spiders. ...He Was Eaten By A Spider and Reborn a Wolf... I knew exactly what this creature was, a Enforcer Gohma. Slightly larger than a regular gohma. They are usually with... the king...crap. "What the hell? Gohma?" Chris says. "Ewwww! Ty! Kill it!" Ellie screams in my ear. "No. Don't make any further move. This thing can get us killed. It reports to the highest ranking Gohma and not even I wanna tangle in that mess." I quickly reply. Everyone freezes and gulps as the spider shifts its eye around. It hisses and makes a sound I would presume to be a laugh. It strikes quick, quicker than I could imagine. It spits a web at Drina and pulls her in. Chris quickly moves into action pushing Ellie to the left and me to right. The Enforcer laughs again and leaps into the forest as another gohma's web seeps in grabs Ellie. "Ellie! Drina! Nooooo!" Chris screams into the air. I sit in a daze.I quickly snap out of it, get up and dust off. "We need to get out of here." I state. "Chris, no! Not without Ellie and Drina!" Chris replies. "We don't stand a chance against them. There is WAY to much to even try to fight. We can't save them." "No! You can't! I will! I will save them." "Don't be a fool! You'll never make it! You wouldn't even know where to find them." "Tell me, where? How much time do I have? At least do me that." I sigh stare up in to sky and close my eyes. The next thing I do is definitely gonna be a mistake. Final Part of Event 9 >>